


Porcelain Doll

by MsSedusa



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Crying, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only love others if you learn to love yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anonymous tumblr user: 'could you write more arty/orion i dont wanna be demanding but lawd i love that ship so much'. Revamped a little before I posted it here.

Orion doesn’t push him. The boy is already crying. And that’s…that’s a lot, for Artemis.

_It’s oka—_

_...shut it._ Artemis is shaking like a leaf. He’s not sobbing, but his thoughts crack. He will soon. Tears flow down like running rivers. They won’t stop. _Just…shut your m-mouth. Your the one who…who has to pry._

Orion stares, eyes soft, at his counterpart. Truth be told, Artemis is asleep right now. That’s the only time they can confront each other face to face. Even now, Artemis is crying in his sleep, tossing and turning. Butler will most likely wake him up soon.

_I had to. You know I did._

Artemis doesn’t reply. In the memory in front of them, put on loop, a woman’s hand brushes the hair out of Artemis’ eyes. The boy, only just turned 11, feels sick. She shushes him softly and lowers herself. He shifts. His body is reacting against his will. He feels sick.

Artemis in real time turns away, face a pale green. Orion makes the memory go away, his hand reaching out and softly touching Artemis’ cheek.

 _You need to face the truth, Artemis._ He said softly, as he leaned into the genius, whose hair smelt of lavender. He breathed in. _You can’t love someone if you don’t love yourself._

 _I love you,_ Artemis whispers back, his head tilted away, hair masking his eyes. _And you’re me, too._

_It doesn’t count._

The kiss lasts a brief second before Butler separates them by waking his master up. It appears he’s been crying in his sleep again.

How odd. He can’t seem to remember a thing.


End file.
